corposcindosisfandomcom-20200215-history
Anger, Depression and Suicide
Deliberate acts of deception can cause anger. The wide discrepancy between the information on ETS advertising websites and the research presented here leave little doubt that many, if not most, ETS patients are victimized by deliberate deception. Serious permanent injury or disease can cause depression. It has now been shown that ETS surgery causes corposcindosis, and that corposcindosis is a serious permanent injury and disease. Reports of anger and depression following ETS are common in the oral history. I will close this section by telling of one such case, the case of a young man from Las Vegas, Nevada, by the name of Chuck. I include Chuck’s story with permission of his family members including his mother, with whom I spoke at length. Since he was a very young boy, Chuck had dreamed of becoming a firefighter. Chuck and his identical twin brother were “thrill-seekers”, enjoying motorcycle racing, and many outdoor sports. According to their mom, the twins were alike, although Chuck was always the more “sensitive” of the two. Chuck was a handsome young man in his early 20’s. He worked at a Harley Davidson motorcycle shop while going through the process of becoming a firefighter. Chuck got accepted as a firefighter, and one of the first requirements was to have fingerprints taken. The finger printer had difficulty obtaining a clear set of prints, because Chucks hands were so sweaty. With his sensitive nature, Chuck was already somewhat embarrassed about this, so he began looking into a medical solution on the internet. In 2001, Chuck discovered the website of Beverly Hills surgeon Rafael Reisfeld. A page on the site was devoted to Reisfeld’s prior appearance on a local CBS television news segment, in which Reisfeld stated “ETS surgery has no long term side effects, none whatsoever.” Impressed by this and Reisfeld’s reputation as one of the first and most famous ETS surgeons in America, Chuck contacted him. After speaking with Dr. Reisfeld, Chuck was convinced he wanted ETS. However, considering the cost of going to Beverly Hills, and finding a local surgeon, he had the operation in Las Vegas with that local surgeon. Chuck began having severe problems with compensatory hyperhidrosis, an embarrassment he found worse than his original problem with sweaty hands. He also began to lose his interest in the thrill-seeking motorcycle riding he had always enjoyed. Still, he continued the process of becoming a full-fledged firefighter. A major event for any fledgling firefighter is going on the first “burn”. This is where a fire is intentionally started on a structure so that the recruits can learn to put it out. Some 6 months after ETS surgery, Chuck went on his first burn. With his fire suit on, and unable to properly regulate his body temperature, Chuck passed out unconscious. Despite being in top physical condition, he was unable to complete the exercise. Naturally this was devastating. Chuck contacted Dr. Reisfeld again to see if anything could be done. Dr Reisfeld offered Chuck a sural nerve-graft reversal operation, and promised a high chance of success. Chuck agreed and underwent the second operation in Beverly Hills. This left him with a numb left foot (where the nerve was harvested), but high hopes of getting better. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed. The reversal operation left his side effects even worse than before. He became depressed. He was embarrassed to go visit his girlfriend, for fear that he would soak his shirt and pants with uncontrollable sweating. His future as a firefighter, once bright, now looked anything but. His journal writings became increasingly desperate. His family and friends tried over and over to reach out to him, without success. Chuck became more and more withdrawn and distant. Finally, tragically, less than two years after his original ETS surgery, Chuck committed suicide by hanging himself in his bedroom using his firefighter’s robe. Chuck’s mother Diane blames the suicide entirely on ETS surgery. She points out that Chuck was certainly not on drugs, as his position at the Harley Davidson shop required frequent drug-testing, as did the firefighter program. She saw Chuck transformed from a happy, thrill-seeking, sensitive, handsome young man with a loving family and a wide circle of loyal friends, into someone she barely recognized. I never knew Chuck, but many others from the ETS discussion boards did indeed know him as “Givemefire”. Wherever Chuck is now, I hope he found relief from the pain and anguish that tormented him. Chuck is the only confirmed ETS suicide of which I am aware. However, depression and suicidal ideation are all too common in the oral history.